


First Things First

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [11]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How he'd put it was: <i>Tyler, is it a funeral in here or are you just perpetually in this sort of good cheer?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Things First

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #285 – _Sharp/Flat_.
> 
> Both prompts used in this drabble.

Sharp, the sound of Sam's laugh (one more thing Gene wishes he'd do more of, but first things first): 'You can't just tell a person to smile more, Guv.'

How he'd put it was: _Tyler, is it a funeral in here or are you just perpetually in this sort of good cheer?_

'How's it work then, Gladys?'

'Pretty sure they need an actual reason.'

'That so?'

Just the two of them in Sam's depressing flat, so he sets his hand on Sam's knee.

'Oh.' Sam's eyes widen – the faintest curve of his lips. 'Yeah.'

'Well,' Gene admits, 'that's a start.'


End file.
